Tom and Bobert 2 (PlayStation 2) (Julian Bernardino's Style)
Julian14bernardino's upcoming Video Game Spoof of the "Ratchet and Clank 2" franchise. Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *New Ager - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Hypnotist Heads - Various Meerkats (The Lion King) *Arena Announcer - Comic Book Guy (The Simpsons) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Infobots - Various Robots *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Unknown - Dragon (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Inventor - Owen the Signal (Ivor the Engine) *Announcer - Bani Moukerjee (Ivor the Engine) *Dr. Fullbladder - Mr Hughes (Ivor the Engine) *Employee - The Train Station Clerk (from The Wind in the Willows) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *UltraTech Announcer - Mr. Williams (Ivor the Engine) *Corp Announcer - Meredith Dinwiddy (Ivor the Engine) *Qwarkbot Galactic Greetings Announcer - Ninjaws (Rayman 2: Revolution) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Female Announcer - Mrs Porty (Ivor the Engine) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Security System - Marvin (Looney Tunes) *Interview Announcer - Vicar (Wallace and Gromit) *Bikers - Various Gangsters *Mutant Crab - Sal Left Thumb (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Protopet Announcer - Shop Manager (Lady and the Tramp) *Thugs - Train Robbers (The Brave Engineer) *Qwark Announcer - Marvin Acme (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *The Mathematician - The Giant (Mad Jack The Pirate) *Gladiator - Humbert (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Vendor Girl - Lady Tottington (Wallace and Gromit) *Loudspeaker - Mrs Griffiths (Ivor the Engine) *Helpdesk Girl - Angelica (Rugrats) *Fan Boy - Jimmy (An American Tail) *Shady Salesman - Boris (Caillou) *Billy - Leo (Caillou) *Waterworker - Big Pauly (Papa Louie) *Trailer PA - Connor (Papa Louie) *Mechanic - Professor Fitz (Papa Louie) *Bikers Announcer - Rico (Papa Louie) *Slim Cognito - Mitch (Papa Louie) *Male Employee - Kahuna (Papa Louie) *Mother - Scooter (Papa Louie) *Child - Penny (Papa Louie) *Help Matron - Junie B. Jones *Operator - Papa Louie (Papa Louie) *and more Soundtrack (https://downloads.khinsider.com/game-soundtracks/album/ratchet-clank-going-commando) *01 - flying lab *02 - megacorps outlet *03 - swampy boss *04 - megacorps store *05 - wupash nebula *06 - maktar nebula *07 - the battle arena *09 - Megapolis *10 - chopper boss *11 - rescuing ratchet *12 - vucovar canyon *13 - hoverbike race *14 - thug rendezvous *15 - canal city *16 - searching for the thief *17 - the frozen base *18 - the thief boss *19 - mining area *20 - finding the crystals *21 - the testing facility *22 - inside the facility *23 - thug leader boss *24 - megacorps games *25 - Planet Tordano *26 - silver city *27 - surfing the electric cables *28 - rescuing ratchet. . . again *29 - back to the flying lab *30 - getting to the forcefield *31 - thugs 4 less *32 - thug hq *33 - ratchet rescues angela boss *34 - dock ship explorer *35 - the warehouse *36 - allgon city *37 - surfing the train cables *38 - tundor wastes *39 - finding angela *40 - the search for moonstars *41 - protopet factory *42 - megacorp hq *43 - Mutant Protopet Final Boss Gallery Tom Cat.png|Tom as Ratchet Bobert-Gumball.png|Bobert as Clank Grandpa Max.jpg|Grandpa Max as New Ager Meerkats.png|Various Meerkats as Hypnotist Heads The_Simpsons_Comic_Book_Guy.png|Comic Book Guy as Arena Announcer Robots1-large.jpeg|Robots as Various Robots Little robots.jpg|Various Robots as Sentry-bots It'sd5d5bf1e4f50960029e3ec239266c40e9e8d32b7.jpg|Various Robots as Infobots Henchman-800-Papercrafts.jpg|Robot Pirates as Electroids mr-darsh-the-dragon-mad-jack-the-pirate-37.9.jpg|Darsh as The Unknown owen.jpg|Owen as Inventor NoE3.gif|Bani Moukerjee as Announcer No2606.jpg|Mr Hughes as Dr. Fullbladder MendozaWIW008.jpg|Train Station Clerk as Employee Mayor_Quimby.png|Mayor Quimby as Abercrombie Fizzwidget Mr Anakin.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as Qwark Screenshot 2018-06-11 13.36.12.png|Mr. Williams as UltraTech Announcer Screenshot 2018-06-11 13.38.11.png|Meredith Dinwiddy as Corp Announcer No320px-Ninja_Henchman_(Prison_Ship).jpg|Ninjaws as Qwarkbot Galactic Greetings Announcer Screen shot 2011-06-09 at 8.13.17 PM.png|Sylvia as Angela Cross NoB3.gif|Mrs Porty as Female Announcer Equestria_Girls_Principal_Celestia_artwork.png|Princess Celestia as Darla Gratch No8363083590301cef8b4d134edb0beb71.jpg|Marvin as Security System The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit-107092_291_500.jpg|Vicar as Interview Announcer ti102518_large.jpg|Various Gangsters as Bikers Salleftthumb.PNG|Sal Left Thumb as Mutant Crab some.apps.20799.14538252982740640.96f51cb0-ad2f-47c4-847f-5a1e0fed431e.jpg|Shop Manager as Protopet Announcer The_Brave_Engineer_1247740032_3_1950.jpg|Train Robbers as Thugs Marvin_acme_wfrr_8752.jpg|Marvin Acme as Qwark Announcer Giant.jpg|The Giant as The Mathematician Humbert the Huntsman.png|Humbert as Gladiator Lady Tottington.gif|Lady Tottington as Vendor Girl It'sD4.gif|Mrs Griffiths as Loudspeaker Mrs Angelica Pickles.png|Angelica Pickles as Helpdesk Girl Screenshot 2018-03-30 21.45.35.png|Jimmy as Fan Boy Mr_Boris_(Caillou_Daddy)_2.png|Boris as Shady Salesman No5zme1qjBVlbyENS0cC5k_png.png|Leo as Billy Mr_Big_Pauly_-_Style_A_-_Papa_Bakeria.png|Big Pauly as Waterworker Mr Connor.png|Connor as Trailer PA Professor_Fitz.png|Professor Fitz as Mechanic Rico_(Taco_Mia).png|Rico as Bikers Announcer MitchOriginal.png|Mitch as Slim Cognito Thumbs_Up_from_Kahuna.png|Kahuna as Male Employee Scooter.jpg|Scooter as Mother Penny's_old_look.png|Penny as Child No489c15b17d0e0766c3f9a1886e557df7.jpg|Junie B Jones as Help Matron Papa_Louie.png|Papa Louie as Operator Voice Cast (English) *Tom - Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth *Bobert - Radar Overseer Scotty (+10) *Grandpa Max - Cepstral Lawrence *Various Meerkats - Various Voices *Comic Book Guy - Cepstral Duncan *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Various Robots - Various Speakonia Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Speakonia Voices *Dragon (Mad Jack) - Cepstral Wiseguy *Owen the Signalman - Simon Loquendo V1 *Bani Mourkerjee - IVONA Brian *Mr Hughes - Simon Loquendo V2 *Train Station Clerk - Dave Loquendo V1 *Mayor Quimby - Lernout and Hauspie Michael *Anakin Skywalker - Microsoft Sam (+5) *Mr. Williams - Text To Speech Daniel *Meredith Dinwiddy - Text To Speech Hugh *Ninjaws - Dave Loquendo V2 *Sylvia - Radar Overseer Abby *Mrs. Porty - Text To Speech Fiona *Princess Celestia - Microsoft Mary (-10) *Marvin - Text To Speech Lee *Vicar - Text To Speech Oliver *Various Gangsters - Various Voices *Sal Left Thumb - Text To Speech Tom *Shop Manager - Text To Speech James *Train Robbers - Various Speakonia Voices *Marvin Acme - Cesptral David *Flash Dashing - Cepstral Dallas *Humbert - Dave Loquendo V2 *Lady Tottington - NeoSpeech Bridget *Mrs Griffiths - Cepstral Millie *Angelica - Cepstral Princess *Jimmy - Cepstral Kidaroo *Boris - IVONA Eric *Leo - IVONA Brian *Big Pauly - Cepstral Diesel *Connor - Text To Speech Paul *Professor Fitz - Cepstral Professor *Rico - Cepstral French Fry *Mitch - Cepstral Young Guy *Kahuna - Cepstral William *Scooter - NeoSpeech Kate *Penny - Cepstral Kayla *Junie B. Jones - NeoSpeech Julie *Papa Louie - AT&T Rich *Narrator - Microsoft Sam *and more Voice Cast (Spanish) *Tom - Jorge Loquendo V1 *Bobert - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Grandpa Max - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Various Meerkats - Various Loquendo Voices *Comic Book Guy - Javier TextAloud *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Various Robots - Various Loquendo Voices *Robot Pirates - Various Loquendo Voices *Dragon (Mad Jack) - L&H Julio *Owen the Signalman - IVONA Miguel *Mr Hughes - Cepstral Miguel *Train Station Clerk - Roberto Loquendo V1 *Mayor Quimby - Mario Loquendo V1 *Anakin Skywalker - Juan Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Mr. Williams - Marcello Loquendo V1 *Meredith Dinwiddy - Luca Loquendo V1 *Ninjaws - Jorge Loquendo V2 *Sylvia - Sonia Loquendo V1 *Mrs. Porty - IVONA Penelope *Princess Celestia - Francisca Loquendo V2 *Marvin - Text To Speech Lee *Vicar - Text To Speech Oliver *Various Gangsters - Various Voices *Sal Left Thumb - Stefan Loquendo V1 *Shop Manager - Mario Loquendo V1 *Train Robbers - Various Loquendo Voices *Marvin Acme - Cesptral Miguel *Flash Dashing - Robert Loquendo V1 *Humbert - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *Lady Tottington - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Mrs Griffiths - Ximena Loquendo V2 *Angelica - Sonia Loquendo V1 (+10) *Jimmy - Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) *Boris - Carlos Loquendo V1 (-4.000) *Leo - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+4.000) *Big Pauly - Carlos Loquendo V2 *Connor - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+5) *Professor Fitz - Carlos Loquendo V1 (+5) *Rico - Juan Loquendo V1 (+5) *Mitch - Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) *Kahuna - Juan Loquendo V1 *Scooter - Soledad Loquendo V2 *Penny - Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) *Junie B. Jones - Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) *Papa Louie - Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) *Narrator - Ludoviko Loquendo V2 *and more Gallery (Boss Battles) Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 01 - Tom and Bobert vs Goblin King..png|Tom and Bobert vs The Goblin King Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 02 - Tom and Bobert vs Jafar..png|Tom and Bobert vs Jafar Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 03 - Tom and Bobert vs The Kraken..png|Tom and Bobert vs The Kraken Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 04 - Tom and Bobert vs Judge Claude Frollo..png|Tom and Bobert vs Judge Claude Frollo Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 05 - Tom and Bobert vs Sylvia..png|Tom and Bobert vs Sylvia Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 06 - Tom and Bobert vs Willie the Giant..png|Tom and Bobert vs Willie the Giant Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 07 - Tom and Bobert vs Victor Quartermaine..png|Tom and Bobert vs Victor Quartermaine Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 08 - Tom and Bobert vs Leopard Seal..png|Tom and Bobert vs The Leopard Seal Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 09 - Tom and Bobert vs Darth Vader..png|Tom and Bobert vs Darth Vader Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 10 - Tom and Bobert vs Chief McBrusque.png|Tom and Bobert vs Chief McBrusque Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 11 - Tom and Bobert vs The Ringmaster..png|Tom and Bobert vs The Ringmaster Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 12 - Tom and Bobert vs Maleficent..png|Tom and Bobert vs Maleficent Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 13 - Tom and Bobert vs Tiny..png|Tom and Bobert vs Tiny Tom and Bobert 2 Bosses Part 14 - Tom and Bobert vs The Hooded Claw..png|Tom and Bobert vs The Hooded Claw Movie Used *Ratchet and Clank 2: Going Commando (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) Footage MGM Footage *Tom and Jerry (1940) *Tom and Jerry The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) *Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers (2006) *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale (2007) *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) *Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz (2011) *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse 2012) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz (2016) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *The Inspector (1964) Cartoon Network Footage *The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) Kids Shows Footage *Little Robots (2003) Dreamworks Footage *Robots (2005) Rayman Footage *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) Mad Jack The Pirate Footage *Mad Jack The Pirate Episodes Ivor the Engine Footage *Ivor the Engine Episodes Rankin/Bass Footage *The Wind in the Willows (1987) 20th Century Fox Footage *The Simpsons Episodes (1989) *The Simpsons Movie (2008) My Little Pony Footage *My Little Pony Equestria Girls (2013) *Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) *Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) *Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) Star Wars Footage *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Rugrats Footage *Rugrats Episodes *Rugrats Movies Universal Studios Footage *Fievel's American Tails (1992) Warner Bros Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) Disney Footage *The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) *Lady and the Tramp (1955) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1995) *American Legends (2002) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Wallace and Gromit *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) PBS Footage *Caillou Episodes *Caillou's Holiday Movie Flipline Footage *Papa Louie Games Real Life and Cartoon Footage *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Show Footage *Junie B. Jones (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav tpmsaber1.zip *FastSabr.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabrhit2.wav *sabrhit4.wav *sabrhit3.wav tpmsaber2.zip *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabroff1.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrhit6.wav sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *sw4-lightsabre.wav *fx5.wav *SaberOn.wav *SlowSabr.wav *lasrhit3.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng2.wav *sthswng1.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *coolsaber.wav *Saberblk.wav *lasrhit1.wav *LSwall02.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng3.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSbody01.wav *LSwall03.wav *LSsabr03.wav *LSrico02.wav *LSrico01.wav *LSsabr01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce1.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm2.wav *LsHitSm1.wav Trains (Tom and Bobert 2) JR P9114114 45337 approaches Glyn 110911 800P.jpg|No. 45337 No. 2392 (NYMR).jpg|No. 2392 No_4277_Hercules_arriving_Kingswear_(8122494790).jpg|Hercules No. 4277 No 80135 departs Goathland..jpg|No. 80135 nynr_tank_29_in_station_2006.jpg|No. 29 Repton at Grosmont..jpg|Repton No. 30926 George Stephenson No. 44767.jpg|George Stephenson No. 44767 No. 532 Blue Peter.jpg|Blue Peter No. 532 IMG_3835-Copy.jpg|Braveheart No. 75014 No. 45212.jpg|No. 45212 The-Green-Knight-No-75029-pickering-2013.jpg|The Green Knight No. 75029 Trivia *Tom will be carrying his pale lightsaber, blue that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Bobert will be carrying his two lightsabers like his green lightsaber and a purple lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Goblin King will be carrying a three red bladed lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Jafar will be carrying three dark blue lightsabers and a green lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_03.wav, SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Kraken will be carrying two light blue lightsabers, an orange lightsaber, and a green lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Judge Frollo will be carrying a red double bladed saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav throughout the entire movie. *Sylvia will be carrying a yellow lightsaber and a green lightsaber, and will have the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Willie the Giant will be carrying an orange lightsaber, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Victor will be carrying a black lightsaber, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Leopard Seal (Pingu) will be carry a green double bladed saber staff, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, ltsaberoff01.wav, and sabroff1.wav throughout the entire movie. *Darth Vader will be carrying his red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Chief McBrusque will be carrying a dark blue lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Maleficent will be carrying four red lightsabers, that will carry the sw4-lightsabre.wav, coolsaber.wav, SaberOn.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Ringmaster will be carrying a yellow lightsaber, that will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) will be carrying two red lightsabers, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, coolsaber.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Hooded Claw will carry two three bladed lightsaber with one blade red, one blade black, and one blade orange on one and one blade green, one blade white, and one blade blue on the other, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, SaberOn.wav, ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, fx5.wav, sabroff1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The engine on the train that Tom and Bobert pilot will be No. 2392 (No. 65894) hauling a maroon coach, an orange coach, and three maroon coaches. *The passing engines on the train will be Black 5s Nos 45337 and 45212 hauling some maroon coaches, Hercules No. 4277 hauling two maroon coaches, No. 80135 and No. 29 hauling a blue and white coach and six red and yellow coaches, Blue Peter No. 532 (60532) hauling some chocolate and cream colored Pullman coaches, The Green Knight No. 75029 and Braveheart No. 75014 double heading with four red and yellow coaches, a maroon coach, and three red and yellow coaches, George Stephenson No. 4767 (44767) hauling four maroon coaches, and Repton No. 30926 hauling a blue and white coach, four maroon coaches, and a red and yellow coach. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Ratchet and Clank Video Game Spoof Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Upcoming